Love My OTP
by Soonini
Summary: bagaimana kisah kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang sangat menyukai otp chankai. apakah chankai benar" gay atau bukan? dan apakah mereka akan tetap setia menjadi chankai shipper? Kaisoo , Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE MY OTP**

 **By**

 **Soonini  
**

.

 **Main Pair:**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Other Pair:**

 **Chanbaek**

.

.

 **YAOI!**

.

.

.

Suara riuh memenuhi sebuah gedung, semua orang menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar, sedangkan yang diatas panggung menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara khasnya. Diantara ribuan orang disana, terdapat 2 pria muda dengan membawa sebuah banner yang bertuliskan "CHANKAI IS REAL" , mereka mengangkat banner tersebut dengan penuh semangat.

"CHANKAI KUTUNGGU KABAR PERNIKAHAN KALIAN!" teriak namja bermata belo

Sebelahnya juga ikut berteriak

"CHANKAI IS REAL!" teriak namja bermata sipit

Mereka berdua sedang melihat konser salah satu duo korea yaitu bernama KDoMu yang anggotanya terdiri dari Kim Jongin atau nama panggungnya Kai dan Park Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang berteriak tadi adalah Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun, 2 orang pemuda penggemar fanatik dari KDoMu sampai - sampai menjodohkan duo artis tersebut, iya menjodohkan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih walaupun itu sesama lelaki.

"baek, rekam secara lengkap dan jelas ya moment mereka!" perintah kyungsoo

"siap kyung, aku sudah ahlinya." jawab baekhyun dengan percaya diri

 **beberapa menit kemudian...**

"baek lihat mereka bersenggolan, cepat zoom!" seru kyungsoo

"OMO! benar kyung...ak ak ak!" teriak baekhyun sambil merekam

"sudah kau rekam?" tanya kyungsoo

"sudah kyung" jawab baekhyun

"mana baek kameranya, akan ku pindahkan ke hp, langsung share ke akun kita" pinta kyungsoo.

"ini kyung" baekhyun menyerahkan kameranya.

kyungsoo sibuk dengan mempost video yang baru saja baekhyun rekam di akun fanbase mereka. sekedar info mereka memiliki akun twitter yang mendukung chankai as gay dan akunnya termasuk besar karena sudah memiliki sekitar 300+k followers. sedangkan baekhyun mengambil hp yg berada di tasnya, dan memulai merekam duo artis tersebut. mereka berdua tidak mau melewatkan moment otp favoritnya, jadi setiap detik disana sangat berharga.

.

.

sehabis konser kai dan chanyeol menginap di salah satu hotel yang dekat dengan gedung konser mereka, dikarenakan jarak tempat konser dan dorm mereka jauh walaupun satu kota.

disaat mereka sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing, tiba-tiba kai bersuara

"hyung! kau tau tidak tadi ada penggemar yang sangat unik, klu di ingat" mereka lucu sekali hahahaha" tawa kai pecah

"yang mana ya? konser tadi banyak sekali penggemar yang unik-unik" tanya chanyeol

"aduh hyung masa gak tau sih. yang itu lo 2 orang lelaki mungil satunya mata belo dan sipit, mereka berteriak chankai is real ya ampun mana mungkin kita berpacaran hyung hii hi..., awalnya ku kira mereka cewek lo hyung hahahaha tapi ku liat lagi ternyata tidak ada payudara besar dan ada gundukan mungil di..."

"STOP! kau terlalu cerewet, ya aku ingat mereka." potong chanyeol

"nah akhirnya ingat juga, lucu juga ya dikira hyung dan aku pacaran ya ampun hahaha" jawab kai

"tapi kai... bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan mereka benar terjadi?" tanya chanyeol

"YAK.. hyung kau kenapa? mabuk? jangan aneh-aneh gak mungkin itu terjadi" jawab kai

"tapi kai aku suka sama kamu" jawab chanyeol sambil memegang kai dan mengeluarkan wajah yang imut

"ASTAGA HYUNG! sadar! gak mungkin aku pacaran denganmu aku masih suka yang berdada besar" kata kai sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan chanyeol dan menjauh

"HUAHAHAHHAHA kai...kai.. mana mungkin aku suka padamu Hahahahaha . bercanda aja bro tenang, aku suka vag*na bukan pen*s" jawab chanyeol

"aish... syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sudah deg deg an lo hyung hehehe" jawab kai

"ya, kau tak lapar kai? di depan hotel ku dengar ada restoran enak, mau ikut?" tanya chanyeol

"aku ikut hyung , lagian aku juga lapar banget" jawab kai antusias

"oke, ayo" ajak chanyeol

 **di lain tempat**

"Baek cepat, aku sudah capek banget ini" kata kyungsoo

"sabar kyung ini belum habis" jawab baekhyun sambil memakan makanannya

"aish... kutinggal ya kalau begitu" ancam kyungsoo

"jangan! nih udah selesai kok" jawab baekhyun

setelah mereka meninggalkan sebuah tempat makan, mereka menuju hotel yang tak jauh dari tempat makan tadi.

"gara-gara kau baek, kita jadi ke hotel kemalaman, padahal badanku sudah mau remuk semua..ugh.." keluh kyungsoo

"hehehe..mian kyung.." sesal baekhyun

"kau tunggu disini, aku sudah pesan kamarnya, jadi tinggal ambil kunci." kata kyungsoo

"oke.." jawab baekhyun

saat kyungsoo mengambil kunci kamar, lalu baekhyun membuka akun sosial medianya sambil menunggu kyungsoo.

"ayo baek" panggil kyungsoo

"kyung, hotel ini namanya apa?" tanya baekhyun tiba - tiba

"ini exodus hotel, emang kenapa baek?" tanya kyungsoo balik

"YA TUHAN! KITA SEHOTEL SAMA CHANKAI!" teriak baekhyun

orang sekitar hotel otomatis langsung melihat baekhyun karena teriakannya yang cetar membahana, secara tidak langsung kyungsoo agak menjauh dari baekhyun dan seolah olah dia berkata "aku tidak mengenalnya"

"yaak.. jangan berteriak.. kau dapat informasi dari mana?" tanya kyungsoo

"dari senpai hehehe" cengir baekhyun

"oke,semoga berita itu benar. ayo ke kamar aku sudah capek sekali" keluh kyungsoo

"ya udah yuk" jawab baekhyun

.

.

.

.

"hyung, gak pakai masker? topi? nanti ketahuan" kata kai

"gak usah kai, cuma beli makan deket sini doang" jawab chanyeol

"ya udah kalau ada apa apa hyung tanggung jawab ya" kai

"tenang aku akan tanggung jawab" jawab chanyeol dengan enteng

kai dan chanyeol lalu keluar kamar dan menuju lift, saat mereka sudah memasuki lift beberapa menit kemudian..

"hyung! haduh mataku kenapa, kok perih sekali!" rengek kai

"oh mungkin itu kelilipan, sini aku tiup" kata chanyeol

disaat chanyeol sedang meniup mata kai yang kelilipan tiba-tiba pintu lift sudah terbuka dan...

"OMO!" teriak seseorang

lalu chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berbalik mencari sumber suara tersebut

"k...kalian b..b..berciuman?" tanya salah satu orang yang disana

langsung kai dan chanyeol melototkan matanya karena tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **halo! aku newbie, jadi harap maklum kalau ffnya kayak gitu hihihi**

 **itu bikin gak aku edit tp ya ada sedikit sih yang diedit *dikit bgt bgt soalnya diriku tipe orang males sih...hahahha**

 **kalau ff ini responnya bagus akan ku lanjut kalau gak ya hapus aja sih hahaha**

 **jangan lupa komen ya... diriku butuh komenan dari kalian readers *kalau ada**

 **dan kalau suka di fav/follow ya..**

 **terima kasih...**

 **salam kaisoo shipper**


	2. chapter 2

maaf updatenya lama banget

dari tahun 2016 dan sekarang sudah 2018 WKWKWWK

oke cuss selamat membaca

K..kalian b b berciuman?? tanya kyungsoo

kai dan chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengar seseorang berkata begitu terhadapnya

kondisi baekhyun dan kyungsoo sekarang membuka mulut mereka sangat lebar karena terkejut melihat apa yang didepannya itu

dengan secepat kilat chanyeol langsung menutup lift dan naik keatas kembali ke kamar

"OMG KYUNG KAU TADI LIAT MEREKA KAN?" suara baekhyun sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi

"BAEK AKU MAU MATI RASANYA" kata kyungsoo dengan lebay

"tanganku sudah gatel untuk memposting berita ini kyung!!!" baekhyun langsung mengambil smartphone nya dan memposting kejadian yang barusan diliatnya

"apakah tidak apa-apa memposting begituan baek?" tanya kyungsoo

"sudah ku post kyung lagian respon mereka seneng kok" jawab baekhyun dengan enteng

" ya udah itu tanggung jawabmu aku gak ikut-ikutan" jawab kyungsoo

" ya kyung lagian masa berita ginian sampek heboh seluruh dunia sih" jawab baekhyun masih meremehkan

akhirnya mereka berdua menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat

 **di lift**

"hyung.. tadi apa-apaan, bukannya tadi mereka yang barusan kita bahas tadi?" tanya jongin

"ya jong, tadi itu mereka" jawab chanyeol keadaannya masih linglung

"kenapa langsung ditutup, kita harus meluruskan masalah tadi agar mereka tidak salah paham, nanti kesebar berita aneh-aneh aku gak mau hyung" rengek jongin

"tenang jong, kuharap mereka gak menyebar berita aneh-aneh seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku juga terkejut dengan reflek langsung kututup liftnya" terang chanyeol

"ya sudah hyung, jadi kita gak jadi makan ke sebrang hotel ya ,padahal aku ingin sekali makan disana" kata jongin

"nanti pesan ke manager saja suruh beliin" jawab chanyeol

 **keesokan harinya**

 **NEWS**

 **JONGIN DAN CHANYEOL BERCIUMAN?**

"YAK BAEK BANGUN ADA BERITA BESAR" teriak kyungsoo

"apa sih kyung, aku masih ngantuk" jawab baekhyun dengan malas

"POST AN MU KEMARIN MASUK BERITA ONLINE DAN SEKARANG SUDAH HEBOH SELURUH DUNIAA BAEKK!!!!" teriak kyungsoo dengan heboh

"YAKK BENERAN KYUNG?" baekhyun langsung tidak mengantuk dan bangun dari tempat tidur

ini pagi pagi sudah berisik aja mereka, maklum mereka namja yang memiliki sifat yeoja *eh

"nih liat sendiri, yang rt post mu kemarin sudah 100k lebih gilakk baek" jawab kyungsoo

"ya ampun kyung, aku gak pernah berpikiran sejauh ini, bagaimana ini kyung???!!" baekhyun ketakutan

"tenang baek, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa" kyungsoo menenangkan baekhyun

 **di tempat lain**

chen selaku manager mereka langsung memasuki kamar chanyeol dan kai

"YAK KALIAN BANGUN LAH , DENGAN DAMAINYA KALIAN TIDUR PADAHAL ADA MASALAH BESAR KAYAK GINI" teriak chen menggelegar

"aduh... ada apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah ngantuk

jongin? dia masih tidur , dia tipe tidur seperti mayat susah sekali bangunnya, kalau mau bangunin jongin dengan cepat cukup kasih dia ayam goreng , dia langsung bangun otomatis kalau ada makanan itu

"YAK JONGIN BANGUN AKU BAWA AYAM GORENG" chen

"manaaa hyung ayamnyaa aku mauu ayamm" jawab jongin langsung duduk

"kau ini gampang sekali kemakan bohonganku jong, gak ada ayam-ayam an sekarang sedang ada masalah besar" jawab chen

" ada masalah apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol

"sebelum aku memberitau kalian masalahnya, kalian jujur lah padaku jangan ada yang disembunyikan , aku tidak senang kalau main rahasia-rahasian begini" chen

"ada apa sih hyung, kok serius begini suasananya" tanya kai

"apakah kalian gay?" tanya chen dengan tiba-tiba

"APAAAA" teriak chanyeol dan kai barengan

"sudahlah kalian tidak usah disembunyilan begitu , jujur saja aku gak bakal melarang kalian kok, nanti bisa dibicarakan dengan perusahaan pelan-pelan" kata chen dengan serius

"hyung kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu ke kita, emang ada apa?" tanya chanyeol

"yaaa hyung ada apaa, jangan membuat kami takut, KITA SAMA SEKALI GAK ADA RASA TERTARIK PUN SATU SAMA LAIN" jawab jongin dengan tegas

"sudah lah kalian gak usah berbohong" jawab chen sambil menunjukkan smartphonenya yang terdapat berita mereka

chanyeol dan kai langsung melotot

 **TBC**

Yaampun pendek banget, dan langsung diketik lewat hp tanpa diedit maaf kan bila ada kesalahan atau bahasa yang gak enak, emang saya belum ahli nulis hehehe


End file.
